Ouvres les yeux
by Loreilai Yuy
Summary: OS Duo est à l'infirmerie, mais quelquechose n'est pas normal. Et la guerre ?


05/09/03

**Source : **Gundam Wing.

**Titre : **Ouvres les yeux.

**Genre :** Deathfic

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi.

**Couple :** heu... mention très légère de 2+1.

**Auteur :** Loreilaï Yuy

* * *

**Ouvres les yeux.**

Duo se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie pour soigner son épaule. Il avait peur. Peur, mais de quoi ? La guerre était finie. Finie. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Plus il se rapprochait de l'infirmerie, plus un sentiment étouffant d'angoisse lui enserrait la gorge.

Il arriva devant la porte, hésitât un instant puis, l'ouvrit

La salle était vide, blanche et tellement pure, qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas se trouver où il aurait du.

Il s'approcha du premier lit, il y vit Wufei allongé. Il voulu lui parler, le faire rire mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Il était tétanisé. D'après l'angle que formait sa tête avec son corps, il avait eu la nuque brisée. Il était mort. Terrorisé Duo se demandait comment une chose pareille avait pu arriver ? Il avait toujours cru qu'une fois la guerre finie, ils partiraient tous ensemble fêter ça. Sans Wufei ça ne serait plus pareil.

Il avança presque malgré lui vers le deuxième lit et il vit… Il vit Trowa, étendu, sans vie, recouvert de sang, le sien et celui de ses victimes. Ce n'était pas possible, non, c'était un rêve, un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller, il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il devait se réveiller.

Ses jambes avancèrent toutes seules, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire et s'approchèrent du troisième lit. Ce qu'il vit le foudroya. Non ce n'étai pas vrai Quatre ne pouvait pas être parti. Il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure quelconque sur son corps. C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible. Il regarda le visage du petit blond, de son meilleur ami. Il avait une expression de terreur sur ses traits, une terreur profonde comme ressortit de la nuit des temps et une grande tristesse. Comme si son ami avait vu la mort avant qu'elle vienne le voir, avant qu'elle vienne l'emmener.

Il s'approcha du fond de la salle, il était maintenant tremblant de peur, peur de découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans le dernier lit. Peur de perdre celui qui l'avait tant de fois sauvé, peur d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. Mais surtout peur de ne jamais pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il représente pour lui. L'angoisse lui serrait le ventre, il s'approcha du lit.

Vide.

Entendant un bruit, il se retourna. Une ombre le regardait. Il avança pour la rejoindre et au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, il le reconnu. Des cheveux en batailles, des yeux cobalts, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Mais quelque chose dans son regard le troubla, quelque chose avait changé. Ce regard habituellement si froid, si glacial, il y voyait à présent de la tristesse et une rage à peine dissimulée.

Il le regardait. Duo eut l'impression de sortir de lui même et d'observer la scène de l'extérieur de son corps. Son corps qui était devant Heero pendant que son esprit regardait et que des images floues lui revenaient en tête, occupant tout l'espace. Wufei la nuque brisé, Trowa recouvert de sang et Quatre, Quatre au visage d'habitude si doux affichant de la tristesse et de la peur. Duo se sentit mal devant le regard déçu, plein de colère et de chagrin de son ami.

"C'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute."

Ces mots prononcés par Heero résonnèrent dans la salle, la remplirent et s'y répercutèrent à l' infini. Résonnant dans la tête de Duo et le faisant tomber a genoux.

"De ta faute, ta faute. Tout est de ta faute. Tu les a tué et tu… me… tues…"

"Non, c'est faux ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! J'en suis incapable !"

"Toi peut-être, peut-être, être. Mais lui, lui, si, lui si…"

Duo n'en pouvait plus, c'était de sa faute, Shinigami les avait tués.

Il aurait du l'en empêcher, il aurait du garder le contrôle.

Epuisé, il tomba à plat contre le sol, agité de tremblements incontrôlables. Tout était de sa faute.

Wufei, Trowa, Quatre et maintenant Heero qui était tombé suite a ses blessures. Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller, il fallait qu'il se réveille ! Maintenant !

Mais il sentait bien que c'était vrai. Shinigami avait toujours prit le contrôle lors des batailles et il savait que c'était ses amis qui l'empêchaient de prendre le dessus sur lui en permanence. Alors il avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours, il avait éliminé l'obstacle, donc ses amis, sa seule famille. Il était seul, de nouveau, et pour toujours.

"Non, non….c'est impossible, NOOOONNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sentant le dieu de la mort luter pour reprendre le contrôle, Duo le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il continua à crier se prenant la tête dans les mains, comme pour s'exorciser et Le faire partir.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Duo, Duo ! Réveille-toi, c'est fini Duo. La guerre est finie. Pour toujours. Reviens, ouvres les yeux…"

Duo se calma soudain et ouvrit les yeux. Il hurla en apercevant Heero penché au dessus de lui qui essayait de le réveiller depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures.

Duo rouvrit les yeux et respira un grand coup puis regarda autours de lui. Il vit qu'il était dans sa chambre, celle où il avait l'habitude de venir quand il était dans cette base.

Puis des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, des images légèrement troubles. Ils avaient gagné la guerre et vaincu OZ. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ils étaient tous vivants. Il se blottit contre son coéquipier qui l'enserra de ses bras sans poser de question. Il savait, il comprenait. Sa respiration se calmant doucement, les deux jeunes hommes se rendormirent.

Il allait pouvoir vivre, enfin, vivre sans le Shinigami.

**Owari.**

* * *


End file.
